Michael Plays Ice Hockey! (1993, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's A Trip Around the Colorful World is a Custom Barney Live on Stage Show that was toured at Dodge Theater in Phoenix, Arizona from December 25, 1996 to June 19, 1998. This live on stage show was released on video on September 15, 1998. This live on stage show was toured in asia in 2005, and Then, It was toured in Mexico in 2007, and Then, it was toured in Brazil in 2010. Plot Barney takes his friends to some places around the colorful world with some help of the audience. They use a globe, an airplane, a city bus, and a sailing ship boat to go some places including the rainforest green jungle, the cold ice and snowy white arctic, the warm sunny sunshine yellow beach, and even under the deep blue sea. Along the way they'll meet some exciting friends here. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kathy *Juile *Derek *Emily *Amy *Luci *Adam *Kim *Kelly *Curtis *Kristen *Stephen *Keesha *Carlos *Alissa *Jeff *Danny *Mateo *Carlos *Dancing Monkey *Walking Dancing Elephant *Roaring Tiger *Furry Polar Bear *Tap Dancing Penguins *Mister Snowman *Ginger the Dog *Friendly Dancing Duckies *Friendly Three Little Fishes *Mary the Magical Mermaid *Magical Imagination Whale *Rock-N-Roll Dancing Starfish *Audience: Kids, Children, Friends, Family, and People Category:Barney Stage Show Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mr. Knickerbocker #Let's Play Together #The Adventure Song #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #Three Little Butterflies #The Frog on the Log #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRR! #Happy Dancin' #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Silly Sounds #Laugh With Me Act 2 #I'd Love to Sail #That's What An Island Is #Mister Sun #The Baby Bop Hop #Castles So High #Ten Little Seashells #Gonna Have A Picnic #When You Have a Ball #BINGO #Six Little Ducks #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Three Little Fishes #Just Imagine #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Rock-N-Roll Music version) #It's Good to Be Home #Colors All Around #I Love You End Credit Music (for the home video) *Colors All Around Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this live show was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this live show were also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise". *This is the first live on stage show to take place at Dodge Theater. the next one would be "Barney's Colorful World". *Another live stage show to have cast members from the Barney & Friends show. *When BJ arrives and greets Barney, Baby Bop and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the song "Skating, Skating") *Barney: This is a fun time skating. I love to skate around the icy pond. *BJ: Me too. *Chip: What are we going to do next, Barney? *Barney: How about meeting Mister Snowman. *Baby Bop: Yeah. *BJ: I love to see Mister Snowman.